Gardening
by Aeon65
Summary: Speed plants a garden. SLASH HoratioSpeed. For the 10PerGenre Challenge on LiveJournal.
1. Gardening

Title: Gardening

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRAO (NC-17)

Genre: SLASH

Warning: Two hot guys getting it on. If that's not your thing then turn back now.

Fandom: CSI Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed

Table: #12 Smut

Prompt: #10 Outdoors

Summary: Speed plants a garden.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own them. If I did, this sort of thing would be much more common.

Author's Note: This will have at least one more part. Not sure yet if that will be all. For the 10PerGenre challenge on LiveJournal.

888

Horatio placed the book he'd been reading on the bedside table then glanced over at the clock and noticed that it was near lunch time. This was one of those rare weekdays that both he and Tim had off together. He stood up and stretched. He knew that his partner had headed outside to do some yard work several hours before so he decided to go find him.

Tim had had his heart set on planting a small garden in the backyard of their new house for fresh vegetables and herbs. He chose today to start readying the area in preparation for the plants. Horatio wandered out onto the second floor balcony off of their bedroom and stopped dead in his tracks when he caught sight of Tim. He stood transfixed.

Down in the yard, Tim had managed to clear and till a rectangular plot for the garden. But that was not what had Horatio's attention. Tim was standing at the edge of the plot surveying his work. He was standing shirtless. His tanned skin gleamed with perspiration under the noon day sun. His jeans rode low on his hips. When he bent down to lift up a heavy bag of top soil, Horatio watched as the muscles played across his back and shoulders.

Tim set the bag down at one end of the plot and cut it open. Horatio felt himself getting hard while he watched the muscles in Tim's arms flex as he lifted the open bag and began spreading its contents. He instinctively reach down and stroked himself slowly through the material of his pants. He stood there for several long minutes watching his lover work.

Tim finished with the bag and tossed it aside. He reached down and picked up his t-shirt. He used it to wipe the sweat from his face, neck and chest then tossed it so that it landed in the hammock that was stung up in the corner of the yard.

Horatio saw this and headed down the stairs to the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and went out into the backyard. Tim had his back turned and didn't notice him until he reached over and rested his forearm on Tim's shoulder holding the water bottle in his hand. Tim's skin was hot and slippery against Horatio's arm from the sun and sweat.

He took the bottle without turning around and downed half of the water all at once. Then he raised it up and dumped the rest over his head to cool himself. He turned to thank Horatio but suddenly lost his voice when he saw the leer in his lover's eyes and then noticed the bulge in his pants. The water bottle fell to the ground.

Horatio ran his hands slowly over Tim's chest and stomach. Tim drew in a breath and said, "Horatio, I'm filthy."

One side of Horatio's mouth quirked up. "That's okay," he replied. "I'm washable."

Tim chuckled as they both leaned forward at the same time and their lips met. As Horatio deepened the kiss, Tim unbuttoned his shirt. He brushed his hands up Horatio's sides leaving little trails of mud from the garden as he went, the dark soil a stark contrast to Horatio's pale skin.

Horatio pulled back just enough to say, "We should go inside." Tim shook his head and Horatio said, "The neighbors…"

"…won't see a thing," Tim finished.

He pulled Horatio over to the hammock in the corner of the yard and gave him a little push. He landed on his back causing the hammock to swing. Tim stretched out next to him and before Horatio could protest, captured his mouth for a heated kiss. As their tongues dueled, Tim reached over and opened Horatio's pants. He slid his hand inside his boxers and placed it gently over his straining cock. Horatio sighed into the kiss at the sudden contact of skin on skin.

Tim kept his hand still but ran his thumb over and around the tip. Horatio bucked his hips slightly. Calloused fingers squeezed gently and ran up the shaft and around the head then back down only to return again and again. Horatio broke the kiss as he struggled to breath. He began rolling his hips, each time causing the hammock to swing. The motion added another dimension to the experience.

Horatio let his head fall back into the mesh of the hammock as the waves of pleasure rose steadily like a tsunami approaching the shore. He could feel the pressure building in his lower belly as he began to thrust into Tim's hand. He squeezed his eyes shut and could almost feel as well as see the white light growing behind his closed lids. His climax came with one final thrust and a muted moan.

Horatio's body felt like rubber and his mind was lost in a post-orgasmic fog as Tim reach up for his shirt then used it to clean him up. He tucked him back in and before Horatio had completely recovered, Tim hopped out of the hammock. Horatio grabbed his arm and gave it a tug.

"Wait," he said gently. "What about you?"

Tim smirked. "Meet me in the shower in ten minutes. I have to set the sprinklers up. If I don't the top soil will blow away," he replied.

TBC


	2. Bubble Bath

Title: Bubble Bath

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRAO (NC-17)

Genre: SLASH

Warning: Two hot guys getting it on. If that's not your thing then turn back now.

Fandom: CSI Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed

Table: #12 Smut

Prompt: #4 wet

Summary: I think the title kind of says it all. Follows Gardening.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own them. If I did, this sort of thing would be much more common.

Horatio laid back in the hammock. He knew he had some time. Tim had gone for the hose and the last time he'd seen it, it was lying on the floor at the back of the garage tangled into a giant knot. It would take him a while to get it ready for the sprinkler.

He closed his eyes and allowed the slight breeze to blow over his bare chest. He felt as though he could doze off right then and there but he didn't want to do that. Tim had just given him one hell of an orgasm and he needed to think of the best way to return the favor. He absently ran his fingers over his chest as he considered the possibilities.

A shower would be nice, but he wanted something better than nice. Suddenly a thought occurred to him and he rolled himself out of the hammock and headed inside. Tim had chosen this house primarily because of the kitchen but Horatio had fallen in love with it when he'd seen the master bath.

The people who had had the house built had used more than half of the second floor for the master suite. He'd often mused that it was bigger than his first apartment. The bathroom in the suite had twin sinks and cabinets, a big stall shower and a separate whirlpool tub. There was plenty of room for two people to be in there at once without getting in each others way.

Horatio walked in and eyed the tub with a smile. It was a large tub, big enough to easily fit both of them comfortably, with room to spare. After having done all of that work outside, he figured that his partner would enjoy a hot bath. He began to fill the tub and added some scented bath oil and then some bubble soap. He turned the whirlpool jets on and the soapy water began to rise up the sides of the tub. When the tub was full he turned off the jets and sat back to wait.

About fifteen minutes later, Tim came stalking into the house muttering something about having to have a talk with the new lawn care crew. He stopped in the kitchen and downed another bottle of water before heading up the stairs. Horatio heard him coming and quickly shed the last of his clothes and sunk into the hot, frothy water. He spread his arms out along the tub wall and waited for Tim to figure out where he was.

It took Tim a moment before he called Horatio's name and was answered with an, "In here," from the bathroom. He stopped at the doorway when he saw Horatio and a smile slowly spread across his face. His heartbeat sped up a little as he wondered exactly what the redhead had planned for him. He figured it must be good, judging by the look in his eyes.

Horatio held his arms out and said, "C'mere."

Tim quickly undressed and carefully stepped into the tub. Horatio pulled him down to sit between his legs with Tim's back against his chest. Tim let out a long groan as the hot water enveloped his body. He closed his eyes and rested his full weight against Horatio, completely surrendering himself to his partner's will.

Horatio smiled as he recognized Tim's gesture of surrender. He leaned his head forward and ran his tongue around Tim's ear as he drew his hands up Tim's arms to his shoulders then back down again. He marveled at the level of trust they had in one another each time one of them would completely surrender control to the other.

He nibbled on Tim's earlobe as his hands moved to his chest. The soap and bath oil made his skin slick and Horatio's hands slid effortlessly over his lover's body. Horatio flattened out his palms and brushed them over Tim's already sensitive nipples causing him to gasp and arch his back.

Horatio whispered into Tim's ear, "Shh, just relax." All Tim could do was nod and settle back onto Horatio's chest. He let his head fall back onto Horatio's shoulder as he tried to control his breathing. Horatio gave him a moment then brushed his hands down Tim's abdomen, for the moment avoiding his erection which was bobbing in the water.

He brought his hands down and under Tim's legs, drawing them up and draping them over his own, spreading them as far as he was able. Tim simply allowed Horatio to manipulate his body into position. Horatio ran his hands up the inside of Tim's thighs to his crotch and back down to his knees several times before he gently brushed one hand over his balls and up his now throbbing cock.

Horatio played Tim's body like a master musician played a fine violin. Tim felt his whole body vibrating and resonating in time with each stroke of Horatio's hands. One hand played Tim's cock, stroking up to the tip then back down again and again. The other hand moved to his chest, fingers gently circling his nipples.

Tim's head remained on Horatio's shoulder, his mouth slightly open as he tried to force air into his lungs and out again. It was a conscious effort. As Horatio played his instrument he felt Tim's climax rapidly approaching. He leaned his head forward again and began whispering in Tim's ear, lyrics to accompany his symphony.

"C'mon baby. Come for me." Tim was beginning to lose control of himself as the crescendo rose. "That's it, baby. Let go for me." Tim could no longer maintain his breathing. With one final whisper of, "I love you," he felt Tim's whole body stiffen and then collapse back onto him.

Tim struggled to regain his breath for several long seconds. Horatio wrapped his arms around him and held him tight as he brought himself back under control. After a few minutes he reached over and turned the jets on. Tim let out a long sigh as they both laid back to enjoy the whirlpool.


End file.
